The Uninvited
by Perfect Mistake.11
Summary: When Gabriella gets attacked, Troy and the gang take her away for the weekend. What will happen when the aggressors follow her there and arent quite finished with their job? Trailer up!


A/N: Hey, this is my first fanfic, so please be nice. This is a trailer for the story I'm going to write. Xo.Broken Promises helped with the trailer, so thank you! Anyway, I hope you like my idea!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the plot.

**Bold is voice, **_italics are actions, _and regular is dialogue.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**When one family gets unexpected visitors…"**

_Gabriella and her mom having dinner while laughing, when suddenly three men barge in the back door._

Man # 1: Get on the floor now!

_Gabriella is pulled by a man and thrown onto the floor forcefully, landing on her side._

Man # 2: (angrily) Where is your money? Where do you keep it?

_Switches to a blonde female reporter in a studio_

Reporter: Today in New Mexico there was reported a disastrous robbery in the suburban town, Albuquerque. The reported suspect broke into the house of a mother and daughter, with two other men. Supposedly no one was severely hurt in the accident; however the teenage daughter recalls many dangerous threats being addressed to her… (_Voice fades out as it moves to next scene)_

_Shows Gabriella with a blanket around her body, sitting on a stretcher, as her mother comes and sits next to her. _

Ms. Montez: Are you going to be okay sweetie?

Gabriella: (quietly) they got away, mom.

"**Unwanted complications will begin."**

_Gabriella is crying into Troy's chest. _

Troy: (caring) It's okay, Gabriella. No one can hurt you.

Gabriella: (sniffling) Yes, they can. They're still out there somewhere!

Troy: (softy) What if we went away to my vacation manor this weekend with the rest of the gang? Would you feel better?

_Gabriella nods into Troy's chest._

"**What if the people that once threatened her life..."**

_Shows the gang pulling up in front of a huge house. _

Gabriella: (astounded) This is _your_ house?

Troy: (smiling) It was my grandfather's. We never really come up here that often.

Chad: (scoffs) Dude, we can see that. It's in the middle of nowhere.

_Switches to Gabriella and Taylor hauling their luggage into a gigantic room. _

Taylor: This place is enormous! There are definitely too many rooms for only six people. If I didn't know better, there could be someone already living in the other half of the house and we wouldn't know.

Gabriella: (Shudders) Yeah, I know. This place gives me the creeps.

"**Return?"**

_Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Sharpay and Ryan walking down a long, vast hallway. _

Troy: So, what do you want to do?

_Suddenly a loud crash is heard from one of the rooms. Everyone stops in their tracks, looking at one another. _

Gabriella: (scared whisper) Did you hear that?

_Taylor and Gabriella talking later that night, Gabriella pacing back and forth, tears becoming visible._

Gabriella: (crying) They followed me here! I know it!

Taylor: Gabi, no one followed you anywhere. It must have been one of the cats earlier today. It's okay.

"**Will they believe what's happening is real?" **

_Switches to the gang sitting in a large living room, talking. _

Chad: Man, this place is scary. Are you sure no one is here?

Troy: (sighs) Guys, _no one_ is here. Everything is fine. Nothing is going to happen.

"**Or pay the price?"**

_Gabriella walking down a corridor by herself, humming when suddenly a swish of clothing is heard behind her. _

Gabriella: Troy?

_No one answers, Gabriella turns around and continues to walk, when footsteps are heard. Gabriella turns around again quickly._

Gabriella: (Frantic) Troy, this isn't funny! Stop it!

_Gabriella sees a faint outline of a figure in front of her._

Gabriella: (crying whisper) Troy?

_Switches to Troy, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay and Ryan in a room, pacing. _

Troy: (anxious, frenzied) Where is she? She was supposed to be here by now.

_Unexpectedly, a muffled scream is heard throughout the manor. Everyone stops moving, and their faces pale. _

"**Sometimes, people just arrive…uninvited. Coming soon. **

A/N: What do you think? Please let me know in a review? Thank you! It would really help!


End file.
